Knowledge is Power
by shratata
Summary: A Titan whose existence is known by few. The greatest demigod whose name is known by everyone. What things do those two have in common? Their loyalty. But when Luck itself is captured, an ancient King rises from the sea, and the Olympians on death's door, a demigod and a Titan may not be enough to save the world. Rated T to be safe, but it's probably alright for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

A light wind fluttered through the air, rustling leaves in the forest. The plentiful stars twinkled in the night sky, accompanied by a glowing white moon shining rays of beautiful moonlight on Earth's surface.

"Well, Selene seems to be happy today…"

Two men stood atop a cliff gazing calmly at the night sky above them. Hoods, unidentifiable by any means- mortal or magical, covered both faces. Yet one could tell they were tall, with similar ages.

"We both know that's not true," spoke the other, his voice almost as quiet as a whisper.

"Just… just trying to lighten the mood up a bit."

"By bringing up a Titan whose only domain is about to be given up to an Olympian?"

"Hey, don't talk about us like that! At least we're not making her fade, we ARE turning her into the moon incarnate."

Silence descended on them as they kept on admiring the beautiful sky above them. A few lonesome birds chirped, nocturnal animals came out for food and nature continued on its way, unperturbed by the presence of the two figures.

But for the pair themselves, there was something to do. They knew it was time. With no need for words, both left the cliff, one flashing to Olympus, the other—only Chaos knows where.

~X~

"What's wrong, sister?"

Perseus arrived as fast as he could. He had just received a message from his sister, urging him to come to Crete. And since it was his favorite sibling, Rhea, he couldn't wait even a second. He was fiercely protective of her; it was a wonder he hadn't killed Kronos for eating her children yet.

"Thank Chaos you came, I had no one else to turn to!" Rhea said with relief.

"Ok, ok, now tell me, what's so distressing?"

"I'll have to show you, come with me…"

Rhea led the way across the beautiful island of Crete, taking him through rainforests, with exotic flowers; sparkling lakes with energetic fish leaping from the water, and finally, at a large cave inside a hill. Two lions, Rhea's sacred animals, were guarding it and Perseus could hear the soft cries of a baby echoing out of it. His eyes widened.

"Is that…?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," Rhea replied, "Now, come on."

The lions allowed them in with a simple gesture from Rhea. When they arrived, they found a few nymphs breaking off the horn off Amaltheia, the goat that gives unlimited milk and honey. They were about to feed it to the baby that was bawling in a crib when they arrived.

"Rhea, what have you done?" Perseus quietly asked.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, Perseus, but Kronos wasn't in his senses and one thing sort of led to another…" Rhea weakly replied.

Immense rage was building up inside Perseus. _How dare he do this?_ he thought. _How dare he force himself on her?_ Granted, this wouldn't be the first time, but every time it happened, he felt like going up to Kronos' mighty castle, tearing it down brick by brick, torturing him and his cronies till they begged to die, and then throwing them down to Tartarus. He knew he could that, and much, much more. The only thing stopping him was Gaea's prophecy of a child of Kronos killing him. He was powerful, but not powerful enough to defy a prophecy. Suddenly, Rhea's words interrupted his thoughts,

"Perseus, before you do something rash, please look at the baby."

"Fine…"muttered Perseus.

He angrily stormed over to the crib. When he peered inside, he could've sworn his heart melted. A tiny baby was squirming, with his arms up in the air like he was begging to be picked up. There was a small tuft of white hair on his cute head, and his eyes were the most intense and electrifying blue he had ever seen. And he'd seen Ouranus. He had stopped crying and now his mouth was just sitting open with 2 tiny teeth visible. He was smiling slightly, like he just saw another toy that he could play with. Perseus anger had long been gone. It was replaced by protectiveness and care for the little baby he'd just seen.

"How old is he?" he tenderly asked

"Just a few days old," she replied, "And can I ask you if you would like to train him? I have a feeling he's the prophecy child."

"Yes, I'll train him," he said, still looking at the baby, "He's going to grow up to be powerful, I can tell… What's his name?"

"Zeus."

~X~

"Look, I know you're teenager now, and you want your own 'freedom', but you can't just focus on your sword fighting and martial arts the entire time!"

A 16-year-old teenager whined. His electric blue eyes bristled with frustration.

"But Uncle Perseus…" Before he could continue, Perseus interrupted him.

"Ah, ah, no buts, Zeus. You're mother has tasked me to teach you all the things you need to take down your father. And that includes more than just fighting."

Zeus turned around and stared at the beach ahead of him. He was just about to secretly practice sword fighting with the Curetes when his Uncle Perseus busted him. He knew there was no point of sneaking off anyways; the island of Crete was large, but not large enough for a supernatural being that could teleport anywhere.

"Ah, fine, let's go, Uncle! Off to amazing fun land! Yay!" Zeus sarcastically exclaimed.

Perseus rolled his eyes, a slight smirk on his face.

~X~

"What's the point of learning how to throw rocks? How is that going to help me in anyway?"

Perseus sighed. "They're boulders, not rocks. And you never know when a skill like this might come in handy."

Zeus pretended to contemplate deeply for a few seconds. Then he stared blankly at him, "I can't think of a single situation where this would help me."

Zeus was officially an adult now. His age resembled Perseus' preferred one of 20-ish and with that age came rigorous training and exercise. One of these was accurately throwing boulders. But unfortunately, his teenage years had left quite a bit of cheekiness. So Perseus decided to try a new tactic. Instead of scolding him like he felt like doing, he actually answered his question.

"Well, let's see… say you can't storm The Titans' castle from the front door. You'll have to get to the mountain next to it, Mt. Olympus, and launch boulders from there, obviously under the cover of night, thereby destroying their castle, luring them out and disorienting the Titans, which will make it much easier to defeat them."

Zeus was stunned for a second before he blew a raspberry and said something like, 'yeah, whatever'.

Perseus smiled. Even though he was an adult, Zeus still behaved like the kid he met all those years ago, when Rhea asked for his help to raise him. And although he would never admit it, he felt proud of him. He'd come a long way since he first saw him.

~X~

"Alright, you ready?"

'Ready as I'll ever be, brother."

"No, are you sure, Poseidon, seriously, we can do this tomorrow night as well."

Poseidon shook his head. "Zeus, just do it. Give the command already!"

"Alright, alright! Olympians, you ready?"

'Olympians? Where did you get that from?"

"I don't know, Hades, I kind of created it just now… Whatever! OLYMPIANS! THROW THOSE BOULDERS!"

Zeus smiled.

 _Thanks, Uncle Perseus._

~X~

 _ **Percy Jackson (the one that we know and love) WILL appear in this story. So don't go running away thinking that this fanfic should not be on the PJ fandom!**_

 **So… yeah. New story. Just to clarify, this isn't going to be about Zeus killing Kronos. This was just an introduction.**

 **You know, I've always felt that in fanfics where Percy is some sort of god or something, Zeus has always been portrayed as an arrogant, stuck up and pompous asshole who doesn't know how to run a council, because he thinks that only his opinion counts. Sure, he might display those qualities sometimes, but if he was a real person and was the master of the universe who ruled for over 3,000 years, he would've HAD to change with the times and not overly anger the other gods, or they would have overthrown him. (I know that they DID revolt once, but Zeus would've changed from that experience.)**

 **Also, people don't realize the power of the gods and titans, namely Zeus. Personally, I don't like those fanfics where Percy becomes a god and has more power than Zeus, kills him with one hit, blah blah blah. ZEUS IS THE LORD OF EVERYTHING. HE KILLED KRONOS, THE PREVIOUS LORD OF EVERYTHING. AND KRONOS KILLED OURANUS, THE PREVIOUS PREVIOUS LORD OF EVERYTHING! He controls the sky! He is basically God!**

 **I'm done.**


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I noticed was that the sun filtering through my windows was particularly harsh that morning. It felt like a spotlight was shining on my face, but the brightness was turned to _Level- SUPERNOVA._ I covered my face with my hands, shielding my eyes from the blinding light. As I managed to stumble out of bed, I realized that for some reason, the curtains in my cabin weren't drawn. Muttering angrily, I closed them with more force than what was probably required. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I fumbled my way to the bathroom. I decided to freshen up a bit and then check the time. Bad decision. Just before I could open the door, the alarm in my wind-up clock started ringing. Surprised and caught unawares, I jerked backwards, stubbing my small toe on some furniture. The pain that ensued was unimaginable. It was like someone doused me in the Styx, poured Greek fire down my throat and shot me with the Master Bolt _,_ all at the same time. I hobbled around on one foot, screaming internally, begging Apollo to heal my pain.

After a few minutes in which I was totally incapacitated, I hobbled out of my cabin (after checking the time, it was 6 am) and into the lake, relinquishing the option of doing _anything_ in my cabin. It was relatively early, so no one except the harpies was awake, but they generally left me alone (because of my amazingly good looks, of course. Sarcasm, there. At its finest). I decided to bathe in the water, so I took off my shirt and trousers, and dived into the lake. Unfortunately, as soon as my body touched the cool water, I remembered the water spirits. The first thought in my mind: _Oh, no._ The second: _Kill me now._ They swarmed around me like bees, poking and prodding and giggling and touching me in places that should not be touched (not by _them_ , at least). I was only grateful that I didn't take off my underwear, or I don't know _what_ would have happened. (Oh, wait, my ADHD brain already knows. Thanks a lot.) After enduring this _(_ horribly sensual) torture, I leapt out of the lake faster than any storm spirit, dried myself off, and ran back into my cabin (quicker than quick). I slammed the door on my way back in, wary of any spirits that could've chased me. I leaned against the door and caught my breath for a few seconds, with only one thought zipping around in my head:

 _What did I ever do to Lady Tyche?_

~X~

Annabeth was in a bad mood. Her usually intense grey eyes that could normally poke holes through you could now burn you to ashes. Her curly blonde princess hair that usually stayed beautiful no matter what was sticking up everywhere, like she'd been shocked. In fact, she was in such a bad mood; architecture didn't even cross her mind once since she woke up. Actually, it was more like architecture had suddenly become the cause of all her frustration, and she decided to just forget it about it. If she focused on _that_ topic for too long, she would probably explode from anger. It all started off when she couldn't find her journal in the morning, the single most important sketchbook of architecture she owned. Already irritated, she discovered that someone had spilt coffee over her blueprints for temples in New Athens. Which meant she had to start all over again. And then, no matter how much she tried, her hair _just WOULDN'T_ stop sticking up everywhere. The worst thing was probably that when she called her mother, Athena, she didn't respond. Immediately, her ADHD mind went into overdrive as she thought of all the horrific scenarios that could cause this. _Is Olympus closed again? Is mother in trouble?_ Then she remembered that she was a goddess, of knowledge and wisdom, no less. There was no way the great Athena could be in trouble. Right?

~X~

The bustling streets of New York, the quick, repetitive movements of businessmen and a hectic lifestyle were what Dick Roman lived for. In fact, he thrived in it. Coffee didn't calm his nerves in the morning, no; it was switching on his custom-built computer and managing his multi-billion dollar company (Richard Roman Enterprises) from his office atop _his_ skyscraper. Only today, his custom-built $30000 PC seemed to have inexplicably crashed. There was no reason for this to happen. He had purposely built it professionally, designed to be un-hackable by any technology, and considering that it was almost as powerful as supercomputer, it was almost impossible to overload. After personally calling his most trusted technician –it went to voicemail-, he leant back against his premium leather chair and waited for a call back. While staring out from his floor-to-ceiling windows (and contemplating life, the universe and its infinite mysteries) and sipping from a glass of water, he noticed a slight vibration in the windows. At first, he thought it was just a particularly strong gust of wind, but soon, he felt everything around him tremor. The chair he was sitting felt like it was about split apart and his exquisite paintings were falling off their hinges. Immediately, he sprinted to his phone and called up his assistant. "Claire," he all but bellowed, "Call an evacuation, we have an earthquake! The building's falling down!" Before Claire could even respond, Dick dropped the phone out of shock and widened his eyes. He could do nothing as his entire floor tilted like the building jerked sideways and he was sent crashing through his windows, and onto the busy streets he so loved.

~X~

"Hey did you hear?" I sighed. Malcolm probably wanted to boast about Athena's gift to her cabin, a screen that shows all the world's news at once and allowed them to monitor the mortal world. Basically, it was Hephaestus TV.

"Yes, I heard about 'Athena TV", I responded, "More times than I would like!"

"Yeah, whatever, that thing deserves all the attention it can get, it's friggin' amazing!" I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "Well, anyways," he continued, "Check out this article I found, it's pretty weird."

Intrigued, I followed him to his cabin and once inside (finding it as immaculate as ever), I walked to the futuristic hologram-looking thing on the back wall that had pictures, TV channels and newspaper articles all flying around in the 200" or so (hologram? Screen? I don't know). Malcolm punched some keys in the hologram-keyboard and it popped up yesterday's paper, with the headlines of " **BILLIONARE DICK ROMAN PLUMMETS TO HIS DEATH OFF THE RRE TOWER"**

"Huh. Well, that's unfortunate, but what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

Malcolm rolled his eyes. "If you actually _read_ the article, it says that right before he died, he called his assistant and told her to evacuate the building because he thought that there was an earthquake. What's even more surprising is that he said the building was falling down. And obviously, the building wasn't falling down. In fact, it's still there right now."

"That's… interesting. You think it's a monster problem?"

"Probably. I'll get Annabeth, she'll know what to do."

As I watched him leave, I couldn't help but think about how much our image had changed since the Wars. The campers, from both camps, had placed the Seven on a high pedestal, above everyone else. We were respected, revered, and honored. It had even become a sort of tradition to welcome new campers with the 'tales' of the Seven. Yet, I didn't want any of it. In fact, I hated it. Annabeth did too. We were just trying to stay normal, or as normal as a demigod could get. We wanted to be kids, with nightmares, relationship issues and homework problems. We didn't want the war to get to us. If we were portrayed as 'heroes', then one misstep, one wrongdoing or mistake would lead to massive disappointment. We didn't want that kind of responsibility. Annabeth, while mature and wise, still was a girl at heart, but like me, it was being corrupted by the war, by the responsibility, by Gaia, by Olympus, by memories, by Leo's death, by Tarta-

"Hey, Percy, come quick, something's wrong with the Tyche campers!" exclaimed a very distraught Malcolm. Momentarily dazed by my thoughts, I recovered quickly and sprinted to the Tyche cabin. I ran as fast I could, my feet and legs not working as quick as I wanted them to. The distance was too long; I had to cross to almost the other end of the ring of cabins, with sweat plastered on my forehead and my feet burning. I couldn't stop now. The campers, from my house and home, from the only place where I fitted in, from the only place that I loved, were in trouble. I didn't stop to think that this is what Athena meant when she said that loyalty was my fatal flaw, that I would destroy the whole world to save one friend. No, all I could think was that the Tyche campers were writhing on the floor outside their cabin, with Annabeth kneeling next to them and checking their pulse, with white smoke snaking out of their mouth and eyes, with the door wide open for me to enter. I don't think I entered any place with more urgency than I did then. However, as soon as I entered, for a split second I wished I didn't. I felt like the smoke pouring out of them was just waiting for me. It entered my eyes, my ears, and my mouth and then the feeling… the feeling that I felt next was indescribable. It wasn't joy or happiness or ecstasy, no, it was the opposite. It was pain. Pure pain. I felt it coursing through my blood, my brain, my heart, my _soul._ My blood was boiling, and not figruatively. My brain was being fried like... like an omelette. I had fallen to the floor, my limbs completely useless by then. My sword, which I had whipped out when i started running, clattered to the ground. I could faintly hear Annabeth, the only one I loved as much as my mom, frantically screaming my name. Numbly, some part of my brain thought that this is what it would feel like if the Master Bolt hit me. But even through the pain, I could hear a voice that sounded suspiciously like someone I knew. And it was whispering, like its throat was parched and it, too, was in similar pain as mine. It was whispering many things, but I could only pick out a few words

 _Find the lost Titan…Kill the Serpent…Free Tyche…Save Athena…_

 _SAVE ATHENA._


End file.
